


Espérame

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Un escenario poco probable de lo que podría haber sucedido después de los eventos del capítulo 159.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 36





	1. La Noche Más Larga

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas cosas a tener en cuenta:  
> • Cuando originalmente hice esto, llevaba bastante tiempo teniendo ganas de escribir algo siguiendo los eventos actuales del manga debido a la sequía de Gen 😆 Entonces el capítulo 159 sucedió.  
> • El título está basado en la canción Wait For Me (Reprise) de Hadestown 👀
> 
> Espero que disfruten de la tragedia que es yo intentando escribir angst y fracasando completamente 😆
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532263/chapters/61949431)

Luna estaba temblando mientras caminaba hacia donde Senku yacía. No podía detener las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, pero tenía una última tarea que hacer antes de que ella pudiera regresar a su equipo. El miedo de ser atacada por la tripulación cruzó por su mente, pero nadie se movía, probablemente demasiado asustados de ser los próximos en ser disparados.

Finalmente se detuvo, arrodillándose junto a la figura inmóvil. Su visión estaba borrosa pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar el rojo furioso que lo cubría a él, así como al área inmediata a su alrededor. Contuvo la respiración y tomó su muñeca.

Esperó su pulso, luchando contra toda esperanza.

Nunca llegó.

***

–Tal como era de esperarse del Mentalista del Reino de la Ciencia, ¿verdad? –comentó Yuzuriha casualmente mientras todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus tareas.

Senku no respondió.

No había dicho una sola palabra sobre la decisión de Gen de infiltrarse en la base enemiga después de que finalizara la llamada. Es más, había estado inusualmente callado, incluso para sus estándares. Tras anunciar sus planes, rara vez hablaba a menos que fuera para dar instrucciones para la construcción del portaaviones.

Tsukasa, quien se estaba preparando para irse junto con su equipo para capturar al líder científico del enemigo, aparentemente la escuchó, ya que se volvió para mirar a Senku expectante.

–La última vez que envié a Gen a una misión de infiltración, terminó traicionándome y uniéndose al equipo enemigo –declaró Tsukasa.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Ryusui, claramente divertido por la idea.

–Je~ ¿te preocupa que Gen sea seducido por su científico mucho más talentoso? ¿Es eso, Senku? –se burló Ginrou, decidiendo agregarle sal a la herida.

–No me reiría si fuera tú. Considerando la cantidad de información que tiene sobre nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, que Gen uniera fuerzas con el enemigo sería realmente peligroso –comentó Hyoga en un tono que sugería que estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad, logrando asustar a Ginrou en el proceso.

–Espera, ¿qué? Pero… no lo haría, ¿verdad? ¡¿Cierto?!

–Por supuesto que no lo haría, idiota. No me preocupa eso –interrumpió Senku con ligereza, finalmente volviendo a sus sentidos.

–Ah, pero _estás_ preocupado –Tsukasa continuó con una pequeña sonrisa y Yuzuriha brevemente se preguntó si su sugerencia no había sido nada más que un truco para hacer que Senku reaccionara.

–¡No te preocupes Senku, estoy seguro de que Gen estará bien! –intervino Taiju con su inagotable optimismo. 

–Tampoco dudo de sus habilidades –Senku respondió.

–¿Entonces qué es? –Yuzuriha finalmente preguntó, expresando lo que probablemente todos se estaban preguntando.

Senku suspiró molesto.

Esa era la verdadera pregunta, ¿no? Senku sabía que el plan de Gen era probablemente el mejor curso de acción considerando que no sabían nada sobre su enemigo, más allá de que tenían tecnología más avanzada, al menos en aviación y armas. También era un hecho que si alguien debía infiltrarse para recopilar información, Gen sin dudas era la mejor opción.

Sin embargo, Senku no era ciego a la inquietud que sentía, incluso si era ilógica. Estaba seguro de que con sus habilidades de mentalista, Gen era casi imparable, por lo que no era porque estuviera preocupado por su seguridad. Mucho menos dudaba de su lealtad. Eso estaba 10 mil millones por ciento fuera de discusión. Solo había una cosa que podía explicar por qué estaba tan molesto por esa decisión improvisada.

_Lo extraño._

Por supuesto, nadie esperaba que dijera eso y aunque las expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros hubieran sido divertidas de ver, no había forma de que dijera algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Eso, y tenían trabajo que hacer si querían regresar en una pieza.

Entonces, en lugar de responder a sus preguntas fisgonas, decidió concentrarse en lo que podía controlar.

–¿Están listos para ir?

–Sí –respondió Ukyo, tenía una mirada de preocupación en los ojos, pero Senku fingió no notarla y se volvió hacia Suika.

–Cuida de ellos.

–¡Suika hará todo lo posible! –dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

***

–Está muerto –anunció Stanley a través de su sistema de intercomunicación una vez que Luna se unió a su grupo.

Xeno forzó una sonrisa. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se unieran a ellos. La mano de obra extra sería sin dudas beneficiosa para el imperio que estaba construyendo.

–Muy bien. Vuelvan de inmediato. Los dejaremos llorar esta noche y mañana negociaremos su rendición.

Después de una breve despedida, terminó la llamada. Tenía el último asunto que atender. Ahora estaba confirmado que el auto-denominado mago era en realidad uno de los mayores mentirosos que había conocido, pero incluso si eso era una cualidad que él amaba, había que hacer algo con respecto a su traición. Debía darse el ejemplo.

Xeno dejó su oficina y fue a la habitación donde su prisionero se alojaba, aún indeciso sobre cuál sería su destino.

–¿Nuestro honorable invitado se siente cómodo? –preguntó Xeno al entrar a la habitación.

–Ah, Dr. Xeno-chan, ¿le gustaría acompañarme con algo de té? –Gen sonrió, haciendo alarde de un juego de té que de alguna manera había logrado obtener.

Xeno buscó la guardia que le había designado, encontrándola dormida contra una pared. Decidió que iba a despertarla antes de salir, ya que quizás era mejor si ella no oía la conversación que estaba a punto de suceder.

–Aparentemente, Sarah-chan estaba demasiado cansada después de trabajar en el campo de maíz todo el día –comentó Gen siguiendo su mirada.

–Ya veo –respondió Xeno, mirándolo con sospecha.

Xeno decidió seguirle el juego y se sentó frente a él, observándolo llenar una taza con un poco de té para luego ofrecérsela.

–Será mejor que lo bebas antes de que se enfríe –comentó Gen inclinándose a su lado–. Es bastante bueno, si me preguntas.

No tomó ni un sorbo, reconociendo fácilmente el olor a pesar del uso de otras hierbas para cubrirlo. ¿Cómo se las arregló Gen para esconder las semillas de amapola de Stanley? En verdad era un hombre de muchos talentos.

–Está muerto –anunció Xeno, observando atentamente su reacción, curioso acerca de cuáles serían las señales de semejante mentiroso. No fue decepcionado por lo que vio. Fue tan solo por un segundo, y se lo habría perdido por completo de haber parpadeado, pero notó cómo Gen se congeló momentáneamente antes de recuperar la compostura.

_Muy elegante._

–¿Quién?

–Tu querido científico.

–¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no? –preguntó Gen con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados-. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro?

–Le revisamos el pulso.

Y ahí estaba, la mirada angustiada de un hombre que había enviado a un camarada al matadero. Incluso si lo había hecho con el fin de proteger a una pieza mucho más importante de su equipo, no había manera de que fuera capaz de escapar de la culpa por lo que había hecho.

–¿En-entonces el Dr. Taiju realmente está muerto? –Gen tartamudeó, tratando de parpadear las lágrimas en vano.

Xeno decidió cortar la persecución y sacarlo de su miseria.

–No. Tu pequeño truco, aunque impresionante, fue un completo fracaso –Gen lo miró, ahora abiertamente en estado de shock–. El hombre que estábamos buscando no era otro que Ishigami Senku.

Gen se quedó paralizado por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

–Está equivocado –dijo Gen, su voz quebrándose cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

Aunque Xeno esperaba una reacción fuerte ante la noticia de que su líder científico estaba muerto, estaba sorprendido. Pensó que había visto derrumbarse la fachada de Gen antes, pero ahora, ahora él mismo se estaba desmoronando. Nunca había visto algo más lamentable. Era bastante decepcionante.

–No lo estoy –respondió Xeno, su voz sonaba extraña a sus propios oídos. Lo hecho, hecho está. No había tiempo para el remordimiento, necesitaba centrarse en el hombre frente a él–. Me preguntaba por qué eras tan leal a él, por qué estarías dispuesto a ponerte en peligro al intentar infiltrarte en territorio enemigo... –continuó, decidido a ignorar el nudo en su estómago–. Me agradas, así que te daré la oportunidad de que reconsideres unirte a nosotros –su oferta pareció caer en oídos sordos. Gen ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, su mente claramente en otra parte mientras se abrazaba en un intento desesperado por dejar de temblar.

Xeno lo agarró de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara–: Será eso, o unirte a Senku y quienquiera que nos rechace mañana.

Gen parpadeó, finalmente mirándolo.

–Entonces, ¿qué será? –preguntó, pero el odio en sus ojos dejó clara la respuesta. El miedo no funcionaría en este momento, nada funcionaría. Era una pena, habría sido muy útil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊  
> Puedes encontrarme también en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


	2. El Sol Siempre Volverá A Salir

Casi habían llegado cuando escucharon algo moviéndose entre los arbustos.

Stanley se detuvo e hizo una señal a Carlos, Max y Luna para que esperaran en silencio. Los movimientos eran demasiado descuidados, incluso para un animal, y a medida que se acercaba, decidió que la respiración agitada era definitivamente humana.

Preparó su arma y apuntó hacia el intruso.

–¿Quién está ahí?

El mago emergió con los brazos en alto. A medida que se fue acercando, Stanley notó el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, con los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida y la piel inflamada por el llanto.

–Escuchaste las noticias –dijo sorprendido. No había forma de que hubiera logrado escapar, pero que Xeno se apiadara de él y lo dejara ir también era bastante difícil de creer.

_Quizás se sintió culpable._

–Solo... necesito verlo por última vez –respondió Gen, su voz completamente diferente de aquella suave que había escuchado tan solo unas horas atrás.

Stanley vio a Luna estremecerse ante la imagen.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer –dijo fríamente, ignorando las voces de Max y Carlos mientras trataban de consolarla.

Gen asintió, manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo.

–Lo sé, pero... –Stanley escuchó un llanto ahogado– _por favor,_ déjame despedirme de él -suplicó Gen, finalmente levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Stanley apretó los labios con fuerza.

–Muy bien, pero sé consciente de que volveremos por todos ustedes mañana –se encontró diciendo, aunque considerando el estado actual del mago, probablemente ya lo sabía y simplemente no podía importarle menos.

Entonces sintió algo frío y afilado contra su cuello.

–No lo creo –dijo la voz de una mujer.

***

–Está muerto.

_Maté a Taiju._

Ese fue su primer pensamiento, pero de inmediato se recordó a sí mismo que Senku no permitiría que eso sucediera tan fácilmente. _Necesitaba_ creer en eso mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Quién? –preguntó, ignorando la repentina sequedad de su boca así como el sudor que comenzaba a impregnar su piel.

–Tu querido científico.

–¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no? -estaba agradecido de tener las manos escondidas debajo de las mangas, ya que probablemente sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que la que apretaba los puños. Incluso podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su piel, una sensación que realmente era más que bienvenida ya que lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme–. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro?

–Le revisamos el pulso.

Tragó las náuseas. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. No podía dejar que el sacrificio de Taiju fuera en vano, necesitaba mantener la compostura, necesitaba...

–¿En-entonces el Dr. Taiju realmente está muerto? –por supuesto, su voz tenía que traicionarlo cuando más la necesitaba.

–No. Tu pequeño truco, aunque impresionante, fue un completo fracaso –Gen sintió que se quedaba sin aliento mientras miraba los ojos fríos de Xeno–. El hombre que estábamos buscando no era otro que Ishigami Senku.

Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras millones de preguntas pasaban por su mente. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? ¿Por qué _él_ no sehabía esforzado más? ¿Por qué siempre era Senku quien tenía que sacrificarse? ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo por él por una vez en su vida?

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, obligándose a volver a sus sentidos. Lógicamente, sabía que debía prepararse mentalmente para lo peor, pero, por más aterrador que pareciera, no podía imaginar lo que haría si ese era el caso. Entonces no lo hizo. Si era Senku, entonces había esperanza. _Tenía_ que haber.

Ser el mejor mentiroso del mundo significaba que podía convencer a cualquiera de casi cualquier cosa, y a veces eso también se aplicaba a él mismo.

Sin embargo, dejó escapar algo del dolor, usándolo para ofrecer lo que probablemente fue la mejor actuación de su vida mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar.

Así como Xeno había decidido enviar a Stanley para asesinar a Senku, era seguro que Senku había hecho lo mismo y enviado un equipo para capturar a Xeno. Dado que Stanley ya había hecho su movimiento, entonces dicho equipo ya estaba en el perímetro, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Era probable que tampoco estuvieran al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, ya que probablemente evitarían cualquier comunicación que pudiera ser interceptada por el enemigo. En otras palabras, ellos no sabían que el compañero más leal de Xeno estaba ausente en su propia misión, por lo Gen necesitaba hacer algún tipo de señal para hacerles saber que ahora era el mejor momento para atacar.

Luchó contra el impulso de estremecerse cuando Xeno lo agarró de la barbilla.

–Entonces, ¿qué será? –miró la tetera.

Este era probablemente el peor plan del mundo.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –exclamó Gen lanzando el té, que esperaba que estuviera hirviendo, sobre el doctor antes de correr hacia la ventana para abrirla–. ¡Prefiero morir antes que unirme a ti, científico malvado!

Bueno, ahora Sarah definitivamente estaba despierta. Aunque una parte de él tenía la esperanza de ver una sombra saltando entre los techos a su rescate, cuando se sintió las garras metálicas cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, supo que el juego había terminado para él. Solo podía esperar que fuera suficiente.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando las garras se clavaron en su piel, rápida pero brevemente, cuando Xeno lo tomó del cuello para atraerlo hacia sí y luego inmovilizarlo poniendo un brazo firme contra su pecho, dando otro paso hacia atrás cuando Kohaku y Tsukasa emergieron por la ventana.

–Bajen sus armas si quieren que viva –ordenó Xeno. Gen podía oír los pasos pesados de Sarah detrás de ellos, probablemente preparándose para atacar.

–Estos niños necesitan aprender su lugar –dijo ella con una risa burlona. Sin embargo, Gen pudo reconocer el leve miedo en su voz. Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de niños podrían trepar hasta donde estaban? Y, a juzgar por los ruidos de lucha que se podían escuchar desde el exterior, no habían venido solos.

Gen sabía que ambas miradas estaban enfocadas en la postura amenazante de Tsukasa en lugar de Kohaku. De haber hecho lo contrario, se habrían dado cuenta de su error.

Kohaku los miraba con incredulidad. Su rostro era el de alguien que había luchado contra oponentes mucho más peligrosos, tanto humanos como animales. A sus ojos, ellos eran tan amenazantes como un par de mariposas. Pero lo que realmente era revelador para Gen era el hecho de que Xeno pensara que amenazar su vida le daría una ventaja, cuando solo sirvió para enfurecerla más.

Con sus rápidos reflejos, ella fácilmente logró patear Xeno lejos de Gen, a quien tomó en sus brazos como si fuera ligero como una pluma.

–Te dejo el resto a ti –dijo a Tsukasa, quien asintió de acuerdo, moviéndose hacia Sarah, quien entonces los miraba en estado de shock.

–Sería buena idea interceptar a Stanley antes de que llegue –le dijo Gen mientras caminaba hacia la ventana–. Probablemente esté bien armado, así que debemos tener cuidado.

Kohaku asintió.

–Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –dijo Kohaku, saltando sin previo aviso.

No hace falta decir que gritó toda la caída.

–Puedes quedarte con Chrome y Suika hasta que sea seguro –ofreció Kohaku una vez que lo soltó, viéndolo colapsar en el suelo con evidente diversión.

–No, creo que podría ser una distracción útil –explicó Gen, poniéndose de pie tambaleantemente.

Notó cómo ella lo miraba fijamente, su expresión volviéndose más seria.

–¿Que pasó?

–¿Eh?

Cierto, ella no sabía lo que le pasó a Senku.

Lo que _creen_ que lepasó a Senku.

–No es nada –mintió, poniéndose en modo piloto–. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos atraparlo.

Kohaku no parecía convencida, pero no discutió.

–Está bien, ¿cómo planeas distraerlo exactamente?

***

–¡Llamemos a Senku y al resto para hacerles saber que ganamos! –exclamó Chrome felizmente una vez que terminaron de asegurarse de que los prisioneros no pudieran escapar, dejando a Ukyo y Hyoga a cargo de vigilarlos hasta que decidieran qué harían con ellos.

–Pueden pensar que es una trampa –dijo Gen cuidadosamente.

Aunque era una preocupación válida, Kohaku sabía que había otra razón detrás de su reluctancia. Antes emboscar a los cuatro enemigos restantes, Gen había cedido y le había contado lo que había sucedido en el barco. Sin embargo, una vez que regresaron, se abstuvieron de mencionarlo al resto del equipo. No estaba confirmado y acordaron silenciosamente que contárselo a Suika solo haría más daño que bien.

–¡Entonces vamos a decirles! –sugirió Suika alegremente.

Gen solo palideció más ante eso.

–Sería mejor si Gen y yo fuéramos primero, en caso de que se nos haya escapado algo –Kohaku intervino.

–Cierto, podría ser peligroso si todavía hay enemigos al acecho –asintió Tsukasa de acuerdo, mirándola con complicidad.

A pesar de su silencio, Tsukasa fue rápido en entender. Sabía que algo andaba mal, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Los observaba con una mirada interrogante, que solo se volvió más preocupada cuanto más observaba a Gen. Mientras Kohaku creía en Senku y el Reino de la Ciencia, y estaba convencida de que pasara lo que pasara estarían bien, Gen parecía estar perdiendo una batalla contra sí mismo.

–¿Entonces no deberías ir tú con Kohaku en lugar de Gen? –preguntó Suika con inocente curiosidad–. También llegarían más rápido.

–Suika tiene un punto –admitió Gen, y Kohaku tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no fulminarlo con la mirada.

Chrome finalmente pareció entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Sí, pero... eh...

–Pero hay alguien que está anticipando el regreso de Gen –Tsukasa le recordó a Suika con una sonrisa amable.

–¡Oh, es cierto! –Suika exclamó riéndose para sí misma de un secreto que aparentemente los dos compartían.

Todos sonrieron ante el sonido, incluso Gen a pesar de la sensación de angustia en su pecho.

Kohaku solo podía esperar que tuvieran razón.

***

–Dado que tienes un don para hacer enemigos, creo que es hora de que te enseñe algunos de mis trucos –sonrió Gen mientras Senku continuaba trabajando en su mezcla.

–¿No se supone que un mago nunca debe revelar sus secretos? –preguntó Senku volviéndose hacia él enarcando una ceja.

–Lo sé, probablemente iré al infierno de los magos después de esto –respondió Gen teatralmente.

–Estoy seguro de que ya tenías un boleto de primera clase para eso.

–Hasta donde yo sé, ambos lo tenemos –Gen rio, pero no se dejó distraer–. Vamos, Senku-chan. Esto es en verdad muy importante –insistió, haciendo ese tonto puchero suyo.

–Está bien, ¿qué es? –se rindió Senku, dejando sus cosas a un lado para mostrar que estaba prestando atención.

–Aquí —dijo Gen, ofreciéndole la mano. Senku lo miró atónito, preguntándose brevemente si era solo un truco para tomarse de las manos. Definitivamente no lo era, pero el hecho de que siquiera se detuviera a considerarlo le molestaba–. Siente mi pulso –instruyó con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que su breve pausa había sido intencional.

Ese bastardo presumido.

–Bueno –dijo Senku dijo, decidiendo centrarse en la tarea en cuestión y definitivamente ignorar la calidez de sus mejillas. Esperó y luego miró a Gen–. Un torniquete casero. Nada mal.

–¿Verdad? –sonrió Gen sacando una pelota de debajo de su axila–. Solo tienes que apretarla contra tu cuerpo con tu brazo. Probablemente no sea muy bueno para tu salud, pero puede ser útil si quieres fingir tu muerte nuevamente y no te quedan áreas petrificadas –explicó con un guiño.

–Lo tendré en mente –dijo Senku dijo tomando la pelota ofrecida para pesarla con su mano.

–Ojalá no lo necesites –Gen añadió con un suspiro–. Pero conociendo su suerte...

Senku había puesto los ojos en blanco en ese entonces, pero, como su suerte lo querría, las preocupaciones de Gen terminaron siendo bastante justificadas.

Sin embargo, entre arreglárselas para improvisar un chaleco antibalas y luego detener su pulso lo suficiente como para que Luna lo declarara muerto, podía argumentar que era bastante afortunado de que le apuntaran a él en lugar de a Taiju.

Incluso las bolsas de sangre falsa que había escondido bajo su ropa le habían resultado útiles. Aunque había algo de sangre real ya que algunas balas lograron rozarlo (afortunadamente sin dañar ningún tejido importante), la sangre extra probablemente ayudó a hacer que su muerte fuera más creíble o, al menos, a hacer que Luna estuviera menos dispuesta a revisarlo de cerca.

También fue una suerte que Francois estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para entender lo que estaba sucediendo para indicarle al resto de la tripulación que se quedara quieta. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que el enemigo se había ido y que nadie más corría riesgo de ser disparado, lo llevaron al dormitorio comunitario, donde trataron sus heridas mientras intentaba permanecer consciente. Fue inútil. Ya había sido sorprendente que se las hubiera arreglado para reunir la fuerza suficiente como para detener su pulso, aunque supuso que podía agradecer a la adrenalina de casi morir (de nuevo) por eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intenciones de tranquilizar las miradas preocupadas o completamente aterradas de quienes lo rodeaban, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y entregarse a una noche de pesadillas febriles.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, la luz del sol ya estaba iluminando el cielo y Yuzuriha y Taiju estaban sentados a su lado. Ambos tenían círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos y rojos, probablemente de llorar toda la noche. Sin embargo, se las arreglaron para derramar nuevas lágrimas de alegría, incluso si lo primero que les dijo fue lo horribles que se veían.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Yuzuriha, una vez que su pequeña celebración terminó y Taiju se fue a anunciar la noticia de su despertar al resto de la tripulación.

–Creo que me las arreglaré –respondió revisando sus heridas, que parecían estar perfectamente limpias y vendadas, sin duda por Francois.

–Sí, pero... –ella parecía insegura.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Me preguntaba cómo te sentías... emocionalmente –Yuzuriha continuó con cuidado–. Verás, llamaste a Byakuya un par de veces anoche y-

–Debí haber estado soñando, no es necesario darle mucha importancia –aparentemente, su ligereza solo logró preocuparla más–. Ahora, ¿están todos los demás bien? ¿Ha vuelto el resto del equipo?

Sintió su sangre congelarse cuando Yuzuriha negó con la cabeza.

–No, y todavía no tenemos noticias.

Lo que significaba que Gen todavía estaba con el enemigo, que ahora sabía que les había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

–Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Senku, está bien, Ryusui se está ocupando de eso –Yuzuriha dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolo suavemente de regreso a su cama.

–Aunque la moral podría mejorar un poco –añadió Ryusui al entrar con Taiju mientras que el resto de la tripulación se asomaba por la puerta a pesar de las órdenes de esperar fuera para no abrumar al paciente–. Contigo fuera de comisión y sin Gen para hacer un poco de control de daños, ha sido una noche difícil para todos.

–Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse, Senku. Solo descansa y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto –interrumpió Yuzuriha con una sonrisa mientras le daba una mirada a Ryusui, quien dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

–¡Alguien viene! –oyeron gritar.

–¡Está bien, todos a sus posiciones! –ordenó Ryusui, moviéndose hacia la puerta–. Senku, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí –añadió, aunque su tono dejaba claro que en realidad no era una sugerencia.

Senku quería discutir. Probablemente habían llegado a llevarlos como prisioneros, pero no sería una sorpresa que pidieron ver su cadáver para volver a asegurarse de que estaba muerto. ¿Qué harían entonces? No podía permitir que nadie más saliera herido, sobre todo sabiendo que el enemigo no dudaría en matarlos si le causaban cualquier inconveniente.

–Senku –llamó Yuzuriha, con una mirada conocedora en su rostro–. Creemos en ti, pero ahora es momento de que creas en nosotros.

Senku respiró hondo y, a pesar de todos sus miedos, se encontró respondiendo con honestidad–: Sí, lo hago.

Esperaron en silencio, pero pronto notaron que, sea lo que sea, no era un enemigo.

–¿Dónde está él? –oyeron la voz de Kohaku, seguida de unos pasos apresurados hacia la puerta.

–¡Senku-chan! –Gen abrió la puerta de par en par con Kohaku siguiéndolo de cerca. Había lágrimas en ambos rostros.

–Les dije que estaba bien –comentó Ryusui detrás de ellos.

Se dejó abrazar por sus amigos, quejándose cuando se volvió demasiado apretado. Notó cómo Gen estaba temblando.

–Lo siento –dijo después de soltarlo–. Sé que no eres un gran admirador de estas cosas –añadió secándose las lágrimas con la manga. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, Senku podía ver el desastre que era Gen. Al igual que Yuzuriha y Taiju, tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y toda su piel se veía bastante hinchada.

–Senku, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Yuzuriha.

–No es nada –respondió, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Gen.

–Deberíamos llamar a Chrome y decirles que pueden regresar –dijo Gen, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo seguía mirándolo.

–Cierto, no sabíamos qué íbamos a encontrar cuando vinimos aquí, así que les pedimos que se quedaran atrás después de contener al enemigo –explicó Kohaku, mirándolo a él y luego a Gen nuevamente–. Nos haremos cargo, ¿por qué no descansan ustedes dos?

–Oh, estoy bien –comenzó a decir Gen, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

–¡Gran idea! –dijo Yuzuriha aplaudiendo–. Lo dejo en tus manos, Gen –añadió con una sonrisa, sin dar lugar a la discusión.

Los dejaron solos, y Gen cuidadosamente tomó asiento donde una vez estuvieron Yuzuriha y Taiju.

Senku lo miró un poco más. De cerca, notó lo que parecían ser marcas de garras en su cuello. Preguntaría por ellas más tarde, ahora mismo, la seguridad de que todos estaban a salvo era todo lo que necesitaba y se imaginó que Gen podría utilizar algo de ella también.

–Aquí –Senku finalmente dijo, ofreciendo su brazo. Observó divertido cómo un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de Gen–. Siente mi pulso –Gen sonrió suavemente ante eso, sus dedos rozaron ligeramente su muñeca antes de asentarse.

Senku sintió calidez en su interior cuando escuchó a Gen suspirar de alivio, sus hombros finalmente relajándose.

–Me alegro de que esto haya sido útil –Gen admitió, las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Senku solo pudo verlas brevemente antes de ser abrazado de nuevo–. Lo siento, solo... estoy tan feliz de que estés bien –Gen se disculpó con un feo sollozo.

Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando Senku lo envolvió con sus brazos. Quizás fue esa calidez combinada con la certeza de que todos estaban a salvo lo que lo hizo. Senku ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando sintió sus propias lágrimas en el rostro, siendo finalmente golpeado por el peso de lo que había sucedido.

–Está bien, estás a salvo –Gen murmuró suavemente, acariciando su cabello con una mano–. Todo está bien ahora.

Por una vez en su vida, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Simplemente se quedaron sujetándose el uno al otro, siendo el único sonido las palabras tranquilizantes de Gen.

–Gracias –dijo después de un rato, cuando encontró su voz de nuevo. Se apartó un poco, mirando las marcas furiosas en el cuello de Gen. Ignoró la repentina necesidad de besarlas y en su lugar las trazó con los dedos, sintiendo a Gen temblar bajo su toque–. Probablemente deberíamos desinfectarlas –Gen tarareó de acuerdo y fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, manteniéndose siempre a la vista, un recordatorio silencioso de que él no tenía intención de dejarlo pronto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el resto de sus amigos se les uniera, su llegada siendo anunciada por la voz emocionada de Chrome mientras admiraba lo que Kaseki le había hecho al barco. Con él de regreso, probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran probando su nuevo avión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su emoción previa, Senku decidió que podía dejarlos a cargo del mismo, al menos por un rato. Eso era algo que podía esperar. En este momento, lo que más necesitaba estaba a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊  
> Puedes encontrarme también en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


End file.
